Level
A Level, commonly referred to as a "board", is a section or part of a Flow Free game where the player must solve and fill the entire board in order to advance to the next level. Amount The Flow Free App, along with its expansions, all contain thousands of levels (excluding Daily Puzzles), which is a very large amount of levels in order to complete the game. Specifically, the amount of levels from Free Play from all 4 games in total is 19380 levels. However, this amount of levels are divided into various packs. For example, there is the Regular Pack from the Flow Free App, which contains 150 levels in order to complete. Flow Free App In Flow Free, all packs contain 150 levels, except for the Rainbow Pack and the Kids Pack, which contain 120 levels each. The Flow Free App has 37 packs, so it contains 5490 levels. It is the game with the most packs and the most levels. Flow Free: Bridges In Flow Free: Bridges, all packs contain 150 levels, except for the mania levels (containing 120 levels), the Kids Pack (containing 120 levels), the Rainbow Pack (containing 120 levels), the Starter Pack (containing 120 levels), the Challenge Pack (containing 120 levels) and the Bonus Pack (containing 60 levels). This game has 34 packs, so it contains 4320 levels. It is the game with the least amount of levels, but not the least amount of packs. Flow Free: Hexes In Flow Free: Hexes, all packs contain 150 levels, except for the Kids Pack (containing 120 levels). This game has 31 packs, so it contains 4620 levels. It is the game with the least amount of packs, but not the least amount of levels. Flow Free: Warps In Flow Free: Warps, all packs contain 150 levels with no exception. This game has 34 packs, so it contains 4950 levels. It is the only game with all of the packs having the same amount of levels, which is 150. Features Inside the board A level features a certain Board Size. A board size determines how large the level is, and it can vary from 5x5 to 15x15 sizes. A level also features at least 3 Flows in different colors where the player has to connect the flows to complete the level and advance to the next one. Outside the board The left arrow button goes to the previous level, the right arrow button goes to the next level, the question mark button represents hints, the 2 bending arrows restarts the level, the single bending arrow undoes an action, the back button makes the player exit the level and the settings button gives the player the option to change the settings or buy in-app purchases from the store. Completion To complete a level, the player needs to perform the following task: Connecting dots to create flows with the entire board being filled with those flows. To create a flow, the player must connect a colored dot to another dot with the same color. For example, if there are two unconnected red dots, the player must tap, then hold the red dot for about less than a second (there is no time limit for tapping and holding a colored dot), then drag until they reach the other red dot. This action must be repeated until all flows are connected with the board being completely filled with flows. If a level is completed, but not perfectly, a checkmark icon appears. This happens because the flows were all connected, but not from the first try. If a level is perfectly completed, a star icon appears. A level can be completed perfectly by connecting all the flows in the first try. Warnings * A flow shouldn't cross into another, otherwise, the other flow will break, and thus will have to manually be created again until both flows are connected correctly. * It is possible to connect all flows without completing the level. This is possible only because the entire board isn't filled with flows. The player must fill the board 100% with connected flows in order to advance to the next level. * Once the player taps on a colored dot that has already been connected to another dot, the flow disappears. This can be used to reset a flow, but it could sometimes easily happen. Category:Miscellaneous Content